Yesterday
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: Sorta a song fic. Flash and Batman are on monitoring duty, and something goes wrong.


I don't own JL, or the Beatles. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT A HUG, or, if you _don't _want a hug, review.

-

The song ripped through the ipod, and Wally happily trotted along with the bright beat as he made his way down the empty watchtower halls. It was nights like this that he loved- when the only other person onboard was monitoring (well, he was supposed to be monitoring too, but...you know...), and he was free to explore. The watchtower was a huge, miracle of a place, and he had yet to explore all of it. He glanced down at the screen on his ipod, a gift from a friend at work (Other work), and clicked on a different song on the album _Help_!, by the Beatles.

_I've just seen a face I can't forget the time or place where we've just met, she's just the girl for me, and I want all the world to see we've met. Mm m m mm m. Had it been another day, I might have looked the other way, and I'd have never been aware, but as it is I'll dream of her tonight. La da da dada da. Falling, yes I am falling, and she keeps calling me back again. _

His thumb flew to the pause button as the entire station rocked. He grabbed the hallway railing for support, as the lights flickered, then completely went out. He felt his ipod slip from his fingers and fall onto the cool metal floor, but he left it in search of the monitoring room in the pure blackness.

"Bats!?" He called. "Bats!?" He cursed under his breath, and continued to feel his way, the worry growing in the pit of his stomach. He could see the Earth suddenly, as he reached a window, and he could feel a soft smile breezing over his lips. It wasn't much, but this window was near the monitoring room. He fought the urge to call Batman's name again, and suddenly tripped. It was a step- in the monitoring room. He looked around, and whispered, "Bats?" He gained no reply.

He continued on down a different hall, calling, "Bats!", when he thought he heard something, and suddenly felt a gloved hand cover his mouth, and shove him into a wall.

"Be quiet." The familiar voice whispered hoarsely. Flash let out a relieved chuckle as the hand was removed.

"Thank God, Bats; I was getting majorly creeped out."

"What part of 'Be Quiet' did you not understand? There's someone onboard. If you were monitoring, you would have known, and I wouldn't have had to go looking for you."

"Who is it?" Flash asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. Some sort of machinery sent here from Earth." Flash didn't respond, and there was a dull, throbbing silence.

"What do we do?"

"Hopefully, Superman and the others will realize the connection is lost, and come up here to figure out what happened."

"And...if they don't?" The silence was his reply. "Okay...so what do we do for now?"

"Be quiet." Replied Batman evenly. Flash sighed.

"Some plan." He muttered sarcastically.

"What would you do?" Batman whispered back, sounding irritated.

"Check it out. Do you have a flashlight, or is that belt just to keep your Bat-tights up?" A low growl, followed promptly by,

"We don't want to alert whoever is on board of our presence."

"Duh- they already know. Gimme the flashlight." The small piece of plastic was handed over reluctantly, and light suddenly flooded the hall. "Be back soon," Flash promised, before Batman was once again immersed by the suffocating blackness. He leaned against the wall. It had been a long day, and he had had an all-nighter the night before. His eyelids began to droop, as he waited...and waited...and wait-...

---

"Batman!" Batman's eyes shot open.

"Where is he?!" He demanded, eyes scanning the hall.

"Who?" Superman asked, his face looking pale, and his voice sounding oddly strained.

"Flash. He was here a minute ago." Clark glanced at Green Lantern, and responded by,

"When did you fall asleep?"

"I didn't! He was here a second ago. I gave him a flashlight, and he went to check out who was onboard." His eyes narrowed behind the black cowl. "When did you get up here?" He asked in suspicious tones. Superman glanced at Wonder Woman, looking...different.

"We got up here about an hour ago... after we saw the connection was broken. We only know bits and pieces of what happened."

"An hour?" Batman asked. "Wait- what happened? Who got onboard?" Superman suddenly looked many years older.

"We don't know," he said wearily. "But they sent up some very efficient drones."

"Did Flash beat them before you got up?" Superman nodded.

"He got them into the airlock, then ejected them." Batman nodded, pleased internally at the simplicity of the plan.

"Wait- you said they were efficient? How did he get them into the airlock?"

"From what J'onn tells us..." Superman said with a soft sigh. "They were programmed to kill the two members who were onboard. Flash alerted them of his presence voluntarily, so he was the easier...er...prey.." Batman beckoned him impatiently to continue. "Fifty percent of their mission would be completed if they killed him, and he was basically letting himself be...you know." Batman nodded. "So, he used bait. In the airlock, I mean. To make them come." A long moment passed.

"Where is he now?" The words were soft, and cold. _Medbay, Medbay, Medbay, Medbay, Medbay, Medbay...Clark, say Medbay..._

"They completed fifty percent of their mission, Bruce."

---

Batman walked slowly down the hall, his eyes catching a small metallic shine on the floor. He bent to pick it up. His forefinger gently pressed a small _play _button and lyrics filled the quiet hallway.

_I have never known the like of this I've been alone and I have missed things and kept out of sight, but other girls were never quite like this. Falling, yes I am falling, and she keeps calling me back again. Falling, yes I am falling, and she keeps calling me back again. I've just seen a face I can't forget...._

The song continued brightly, until it finished, and slow tunes began to play,

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away, now it looks like they are here to stay- oh, I believe in yesterday..._

The tears went unnoticed down his face as he stood alone in the hallway, his eyes wet behind the black cowl.

--

I wanted this to go differently, and it came out worse then I wanted it too, so I'm super-sorry. _  
_


End file.
